pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beginning Of An Endless Journey!
Beginning Of An Endless Journey! '''(新しい冒険のための時間！Time For A New Adventure!) is the first episode of the [[Pokémon Sealers (Series)|Pokémon Sealers]]. 'It was first shown in Japan around the 22nd of April 2019, and in the United States and worldwide it was broadcasted on 5th of May 2019. Although a sneak peak was never shown, the synopsis is. Synopsis ''The World Of Pokémon is a peaceful yet battleable place where trainers and Pokémon alike live, bond and battle each other. Some trainers keep them as pets, while some use them for battling, while for others they research them about their attutide and powers. However, every story always have a dark side to it, and this one has no excuse to have evil deep within it, because of the reports of portals appearing out of nowhere and sucking people and Pokémon into it with no way of returning, even the champions couldn't stop it as well as known heroes! Fortunately, despite all of that, every story have heroes to come into it to save the tale! All of these trainers come from different regions and met together to form a society where they seal off the portals while rescuing the people, Pokémon and champions from the hands of the new and wacky worlds they will discover! These trainers are: "Rachel Flare Ona, from the Kanto region, Ricardo Seed, from the Johto region, IIumina Planet, from the Hoenn region, Valgus Gentlenan, from the Sinnoh region, Eleanor Jade, from the Unova region, Grim Stinger, from the Kalos region, Arina Paw, from the Alola region, and Kernal Rookie and Ophelia Rookie, from the Galar region." They have a special bond with one another and together they make the perfect team: The Anomaly Portal Sealers! But they also have another goal, to become a champion themselves! And so the adventure begins.... Episode The Portal Crisis The tale begins in the World Of Pokémon, a place where everyone has fun and peace. However all of this changed when portals appeared out of nowhere, sucking anyone into it if they are near, because of this, people were prevented from going outside unless their area is secured of any anomalies. The champions had a meeting together to discuss the situation, after plan after plan, non of them succeeded and the portal sucked them up in the middle of another meeting! Despair and disappearances affected the world as well as the Pokémon, with no way to seal them...or is there? Receiving A Starter In the present day of the world of Pokémon, where a young girl was rushing to a white lab in Pallet Town. After going inside, the professor introduce himself as Professor Oak. Meanwhile in the Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, the other professors introduce themselves to the other beginning trainers and gives them their starters. Back in Kanto, Professor Oak insists the young girl to choose a starter. However the forth one caught her eyes and went over to it. Upon touching it, an Eevee comes out of it, using it's paws to try and hug the girl. Stunned, the young girl introduces herself to the Eevee as Rachel and knew immediately that it would be her starter and had it ride on her head. Realizing that the Eevee wants to travel with Rachel, Professor Oak allowed her to keep it for her journeys and warns her to never cross the path that have the anomaly portals signs. Rachel agrees to this term and she and Eevee run out of the lab to begin their adventure. Meanwhile, space slowly crumbles apart from each other, ripping the space-time continuum and revealing a source for the portals, starts sucking in anything that had gone near it, almost like a black hole.... Fall Of The Ultra Guardians In the Alola region, the Aether Foundation suddenly detected the similar black hole in space and immediately called the Ultra Guardians to Aether Paradise. Lusamine, the president of the organization, explains to them that it's called an Ultra Anomaly Portal, at least that's what she calls it, Meeting Together In Kanto TBA Conflict To A Real Fight TBA Resolution TBA Starting This Endless Mission...Now TBA Major Events * Anomaly Portals are appearing all over the regions, sucking people, Pokémon and champions into it. * An Ultra Anomaly Portal appeared in space, when the Ultra Guardians went there to investigate, they were sucked in expect for Gladion and Lillie. * Rachel and her other soon-to-be-members came to a building to discuss the problem. * Everyone began arguing and eventually had a battle. * Team Darklight attacks them, but were blasted off. * Everyone said sorry to each other. * Rachel forms the group, "The Anomaly Portal Sealers" to save the regions and the world from the anomalies. Transcript See here Characters Humans * Rachel Flare Ona * Ricardo Seed * IIumina Planet * Valgus Gentlenan * Eleanor Jade * Grim Stinger * Arina Paw * Kernal Rookie * Ophelia Rookie * Professor Oak * Professor Elm * Professor Birch * Professor Rowan * Lusamine * Faba * Wicke * Ash Ketchum * Lana * Kiawe * Mallow * Lillie * Gladion * Elio * Selene * Mordred * Darkina Pokémon * Eevee (Rachel's, Sage) * Cyndaquil (Ricardo's, Molten) * Mudkip (IIumina's, Kipette) * Turtwig (Valgus's, Grassy) * Snivy (Eleanor's, Vivia) * Fennekin (Grim's, Zix) * Popplio (Arina's, Lake) * Grookey (Kernal's, Bash) * Scorbunny (Ophelia's, Scorchy) * Pikachu (Ash's) * Brionne (Lana's) * Charizard (Kiawe's) * Tsareena (Mallow's) * Vulpix (Lillie's, Alolan) * Silvally (Gladion's) * Clefable (Lusamine's) * Incineroar (Eilo's) * Primarina (Selene's) * Solgaleo (Nebby) * Lunala (Wild) * Lycanroc (Midday, Wild) * Makuhita (Hala's) * Sableye (Acerola's) * Mudsdale (Hapu's) Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Episode Including a Song Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Racheal Category:Premieres Category:Pokemon Sealers Category:Episodes focusing on Ricardo Category:Incomplete Pages